Cold Blood
by Luna The Lion
Summary: The hunters have risen and the battle with the phoenix is on. Will Luna use her secret for good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Old Blood

 **Hello everyone, sorry that it took sssssoooooo long for me to come up with a story, I was stumped, but I finally figured out one. If you guys have any ideas for this story, please put them in the reviews and I'll try to add them in. 3 Hope you guys like it!**

It was the middle of the night, and I was laying on top of a grassy hill listening to the sounds surrounding me. My silky gray fur blended in with the moonlight shining on the grass. The slow cool breezes blew by leaving coldness behind. It was getting colder and colder, something wasn't right. I open my blood red eyes and looked at the sky, there was a couple of small snowflakes float by.

I sit up and see snowflakes flying out of the gorge. Skinnet the skunk was walking up to the gorge to see what's going on. He looks over the edge, then darts off into the forest with a worried look on his face. So I get up and walk over to a bush by the gorge. _Is it who I think they are?_ Then 3 different tribes crawl out, saber tooths, mamoths, and vultures.

I see Sir Fangar, the ruler of the saber tooths. So I walk up to him, he sees me and swings his sword out right in front of my neck. "Who are you and what do you want" Fangar said with his echoing voice. "I'm Luna, and I want to talk to you about the battle with the phoenix you had." I replied. "What about it?" he asked. "Well one of my ancestors I think helped you with the battle."

He thought for a minute, then replied. "Oh yes there was this young lioness who was a vampire that helped us battle the phoenix." "Wait so are you one of the descendants?" asked Maula, the mammoth queen. "Yes I'm the only vampire left."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hello, sorry it took a while, but it's now done. Bluepaw wrote this chapter to help me, hope you enjoy it!**

Even after joining the hunters in their plans to destroy Chima, Luna didn't feel any better than she had four days ago, the day she joined the hunters. Even when she left and went to the Lion Kingdom for information, she would get more than she had hoped. For example, two days ago she had gone to the Lion Kingdom and got more than asked.

It was overwhelming actually. Leo had just came over and asked me to go to the garden with him. Even with all of those dark thoughts and messed up mind, he asked me to sit down with him. I did as he asked. Then, with shaky hands, he reached into his pocket and asked me to marry him.

Marry him! I didn't think it would be that hard to choose. He was my best friend, a loyal companion….

A lover….

But even with all of those thoughts, I thought of bad ones too.

He could die because of you…The hunters could find out….

About your love…..

It was hard in other words. A battle between heart and mind.

And I think you know what wins every time.

So I said yes excitedly, as I would love to be with him with every beat of my heart; every day of my life.

But what's bothering the Vampire/Lion is that one day, he would leave her and never come back. He had no way of being able to stay alive as long as she had.

But she did.

And she didn't want to leave him.

But she might have to.

And that would be the end of her world.

Luna heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called out.

The door opened up quiet quickly and was soon face to face with Sir Fangar.

"What can I do for you Sir?" Luna asked calmly, though the look on Sir Fangar's face meant otherwise.

"The Lions and all the other tribes are attacking! Why didn't you tell us?" Sir Fangar snarled, grabbing the vampire by the collar of her shirt, looking ready to explode with anger.

The Vampire, though a little afraid, looked the Sabretooth Tiger in the eye and said in a surprized tone:

"Their attacking? They didn't tell me that! Sir Fangar, I believe they kept to their small group until early this morning. I swear I would never have kept that from you! You have to believe me!"

Sir Fangar seemed to consider this. He then took a deep breath and pulled her up and then chucked her down and onto the floor, hard. This knocked the breath out of her, making her curl into a ball and clutch her stomach, instantly starting to breath heavily.

She knew she could take a beating. She had been beaten by the Wolfs when she was just a child. When she was three hundred years old she had been found and rescued by the Lions. They were her foster family. That's why she tried to look like one as much as she could. She was basically half Lion.

But of course that would just bring back bad memories. So she decided to act her way out of this.

Yes she knew all about the Lion's plans to get all of the frozen guys out. Of course she had tried to get them out.

But of course, someone had to be around that place at all times.

I was annoying, but good in a way. Annoying how she couldn't prove herself worthy to Chima, yet good with how she was slowly earning the Sabretooth's trust.

The leader of the Ice Tribes glared daggers at her, frost breath coming out of his mouth like frost fire.

They stared at each other of a full minute, with Luna getting her into a comfortable position on the floor, leaning on one arm. Then he sighed and looked away, out of the window made of ice.

"I'm sorry Luna. I just get a little moody sometimes." Sir Fangar apologised, though Luna had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't mean anything from that sentence.

But before Luna could say anything, Sir Fangar spoke quickly.

"Let's go and get these tribe scum and bring them back to join my collection!" The Sabretooth said, a wicked smile and glint in his eye made Luna uncomfortable in many different ways.

Then the Sabretooth Tiger walked out of the room and, before closing the door, said:

"I'll be waiting for you in the usual place." Sir Fangar winked at Luna before closing the door, leaving her to her thoughts.

Though Luna hated the way everyone stared at her when she walked around the Ice Tribes "Temple of Doom" as she called it, she endured it and continued her way across the icy hallway.

Though Luna understood why people looked at her in the manner, she wasn't quite as use to it as she had hoped a month into her position into the ice tribe's ranks. She had started to gain there trust (finally) and they were starting to push the original tribes back. This was a good thing for Luna as she was actually going undercover for the other tribes.

Though it wasn't actually official, Luna had found herself placing letters in Eris's door slip.

Anyway, enough with the rambling.

Luna didn't understand why she did that. She just felt a natural pull towards Eris and she found herself always spilling her secrets to her rather than who she should be doing that to; Leo.

Speaking of Leo, he and Luna had decided to get married soon. Though there a few set of unusual rules set just for her:

Luna will not wear a wedding dress or veil; only the dark stuff.

She will be wearing black badass clothes.

Leo will try to follow suit with this stuff, except for the badass express. He will wear more elegant clothes, as he was persuaded by his mother to do so.

This will be a private wedding. No uninvited guests allowed. And,

This will be taking place at an abandoned place where the Luna and Leo will make a suitable place to live-of course with a wonderful view.

These rules were asked to many people and they said it was fine-with the exception of Leo's mother, who was basically crying in the corner as she would never get most of her son's interest of the money….. *Sniffle*

Anyway.

In other words, Leo and Luna were going to start a family together away from all the tribes and their conflicts in war.

So Luna and Leo could live a happy life away from everyone else.

Luna made it to the other side of the hallway and opened the icy door that lead to her meeting place with Sir Fangar.

Sir Fangar was standing outside on the many balconies that littered the Icy Fortress. He had his hands entwined in the other behind his back and was watching the world around him.

The meeting place had only a few ice chairs and two desks with a feather pen and a circular container full of ink in a small hole next to the pen. The walls were obviously made of ice and though a reasonable size to make a new room in, it felt a little cramped.

Luna walked up to the Sabre Tooth and stood next to him, leaning on both arms which were on the ice pole that went around each and every balcony.

Sir Fangar turned to her.

"Glad you could make it. I have a job for you and only you to do, if you're willing to accept it." He said, a sly grin making its way across his face as he said it.

Luna returned the grin.

"Where do I start?"


	3. Chapter 3

I was standing at the gate of the lion temple talking to Lagravis, my adoptive dad. It was all apart of the plan, distract Lagravis so the ice tribes can steal some were talking about the wedding plans, then all of a sudden I feel a rush of cold air. I turn to see Lagravis frozen in a block of ice.

"Thanks for distracting him" Stelthor said walking up to me.

"Why did u freeze him"

"Fangar's orders"

We get back to the ice fortress and Sir Fangar said he wanted to talk to me in the trophy room. A chill ran down my spine just thinking of that room. I walk down the long, cold hallway thinking of what he'll say and what I'll see. I finally reach the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in"

I slowly walk in seeing hundreds of frozen tribes, being forced to stand still in a cold block of ice, wondering if you're ever going to be free again. I walk up tro Sir Fangar standing on the balcony at the end of the room.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes I did" he said as he started to walk around the room as I followed.

"What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Of my room, full of my beautiful trophies"

"It's very . . . . . . nice"

Then there was a knock on the door, it was Stealthor needing Sir Fangar.

"Excuses me, feel free to look at my trophies" he said walking to the door.

I look up at the looks of tortured faces all around the room. I feel bad for all of them, and I hope that they will all be free again. Most of them were critters, but some were familiar. One was a lion that looked . . . . wait, Leo!?


End file.
